


My place?

by thisisbiglady



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisbiglady/pseuds/thisisbiglady
Summary: You pick up a cute guy in a bar and bring him back to your place. What occurs after that is second-person point of view smut between the reader and Davey





	My place?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I watched Twentysomething with Ben Fankhauser in it a few days ago and it was so beautiful - as someone who is 2 months into her twenties I completely connected with it. But one scene in particular stuck with me, and my single lonely brain came up with this as a result. 
> 
> I just have a really huge crush on David Jacobs, okay?

You waved your keycard above the lock on the door, the light flashing green accompanied by the sound of the door unlocking. Pushing it open, you reached out and slotted the card into the slot which triggered the lights to turn on. You could hear Davey chuckle behind you, stating “it’s like a hotel in here!” with a sense of wonder in his voice.

“I thought the same when I moved in too,” you shared Davey’s giggle remembering your first night in your studio. “the novelty wears off though when you have to pee at 2am and have to come the front door to turn the lights on though.” Davey smiled at the thought and let out a huff of laughter, and looked around the tiny room. It wasn’t much, but it was home. A little kitchenette, closet, and desk lining the right wall, a bed on the left, beside the small seperate room for your bedroom. But the view was amazing, looking over the city and the various cranes building an assortment of new skyscrapers. 

Davey wandered over to the window, watching the twinkling lights of the city and the harbour in the night. You leant on the kitchenette counter, and took a deep breath. It wasn’t like you to bring guys back to your place, but hell, tonight was a night full of “wasn’t like you”s. Taking a deep breath, you steeled your nerves and took three quick steps so you were standing behind Davey. Three light taps on his shoulder. He turned to look at you, and you stepped in so you were flush with his chest, a hint of a smile on his lips. Your hand snaked its way behind his neck, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. 

After looking into his eyes for a split second, you nearly lost the bravery you worked up for yourself, but thankfully the liquid courage kicked in as you leant towards Davey, closing the space between the two of you with a kiss. His lips were warm and felt like heaven under yours. You could feel his eyelashes on your cheek as his eyes fluttered closed, and his fingers starting to touch the middle of your back. Your other arm wrapped around his waist, your palm flat against his back. One of his hands moved around to hold your waist, and his other hand mimicked yours by holding the back of your neck, allowing Davey to deepen the kiss. 

The mingling taste of his beer and your white wine made for an interesting mix, it would be more repulsive if you were more sober. You could feel Davey’s tongue across your lower lip, and it felt more intoxicating than any alcohol could ever be. This was why girls brought guys home with them, because it could feel this good. Davey’s tongue slipped past your tongue and met yours as you slowly stepped forward, pushing Davey backwards. Each time his mouth met yours, you pushed him backwards, until his thighs met the mattress and he fell backwards.

He yelled out with the shock of falling, and bounced a little in contact with the mattress. Davey’s look of shock prompted a new set of giggles from you, which he tried to silence with a kiss. You stopped him though, placing a palm square on his chest and pushing him back onto the mattress. Davey’s shock seemed to morph into confusion until you leant down to his ear and whispered, “stay right there.”

You pushed yourself away from the very attractive guy on your bed to close your blinds. You could see Davey’s reflection in the glass, and caught him checking out your ass as you reached up for the blinds. You smirked to yourself, dropping one of your hands down from the string to pull the blind and instead pinching the hem of your short skirt and pulling it up ever so slightly to tease the boy. Davey’s reflection showed his eyes bulging and a slight blush rising on his cheeks as he stared at yours. Suppressing a giggle, you pulled the blinds down with one hand, and once they had closed, you spun around to face Davey.

He looked up at you and gulped as you took two steps to the bed, flung one leg over his waist, pulling the other one up to the bed so you were sitting over his hips, straddling him. He gasped at the feeling of having the pressure of you pushed against his quickly growing erection. You cupped his face in your hands and leant down for a searing kiss, using Davey’s gasp from moments before to your full advantage, softly pushing your tongue against his.

At feeling your tongue in his mouth, Davey grabbed your hips, forcing you to grind down on the bulge in his pants. You could feel your wet underwear sticking to you as you were grinding on him, and you were very glad that you didn’t opt to wear stockings today. The delicious feeling of his jeans on you seperate by a very thin layer of damp fabric was too good to ever want to wear stockings again. You bit down on Davey’s lower lip to show your appreciation and he moaned beneath you. Now that was an addictive sound if you ever heard one.

Nudging his chin up with your nose so that you could gain full access to his neck, you started to nip and suck your way down to Davey’s collarbone. You always loved the feeling of stubble against your lips, guys were always rough in a way that you and other girls weren’t and you adored that difference. Davey was clearly appreciative of the effort, as little gasps escaped his lips the whole way down. He was wearing a button up shirt, and you quickly popped the first button open and pulled his collar open. Biting down, you sucked a purple mark just above the juncture of collar bone and shoulder. His hand moved his hand from your hips to your hair, fingers tangling in the messy locks to keep you there until you both knew there’d be a bruise there come morning.

You sat back on your thighs to inspect your work, when your lust filled eyes met Davey’s. His slid his hand from your hair, down your body, and under your skirt to firmly hold onto your hips. He forced you down onto the seam lining the hard-on in his jeans as both of you threw your heads back, groaning in pleasure. Davey did this another two, three times before you looked back at his, quickly leaning forward to brace your hands against his chest. You made swift work of the rest of his buttons and flung his shirt open. The sight of a light dusting of chest hair was obvious, something that triggered a change in you. You reached up to Davey’s hair and yanked it backwards, forcing him to arch upwards and towards you, jaw going slack and hands stuttering from their previously steady rhythm. 

You attacked his neck with a mixture of kisses and and bites, scratching his chest a little for good measure. The red marks stood in dark contrast to his pale skin, and would compliment the purple hickeys nicely. Your name was nothing by a breathy sound on his lips, turning into a whine when you eased off his crotch, moving so you were sitting beside him. 

Davey looked up at you, a little dazed and confused as to why you moved off him. You had to admire your work, a criss-crossing pattern of red lines and purple splotches adorned his chest, one more couldn’t hurt. Starting just under his collarbone, you dug your index finger into his skin, a soft hiss of pain escaping his lips. You drew the line straight down his chest, past his navel, until you hit the waistband of his jeans. Your other hand helped you unbutton and unzip them, and thankfully Davey had broken out of his daze enough to realise where this was going. He sat up and pulled his shirt off, then lay back down and arched his hips up, allowing you to slide his jeans off. They got a little tangled around his feet, but the little bit of laughter you both let out easily was broken by a sloppy and gorgeous kiss from the dark haired boy. 

Glancing down to admire the view, you could see that Davey’s black briefs were straining, a small wet patch forming from his pre-cum leaking through. You bent down to taste it, licking a small circle around the wet patch and swiping you tongue through it. Davey let out his loudest groan of the evening accompanied by a deep growl of “oh fuck”. You were quite pleased with yourself, managing to elicit that reaction from a man who was but a stranger when you entered that shitty bar earlier tonight. You sneaked a finger under the waist band when Davey grabbed your wrist, firmly stating, “no.” You looked up at him in confusion, you would stop if he wanted to, but he seemed pretty keen for you to continue mere seconds ago. He sat back up to look you square in the eyes to where you were kneeling beside him.

“You’re wearing far more clothes than me,” Davey muttered, tracing his fingers up your arm, down the side of your breast and firmly holding onto it. You couldn’t stop the moan that escaped your lips as one of his fingers unknowingly grazed your nipple. He leant in close to the side of your face and you could feel the breath on your ear. “Take it off. Now.” A shiver ran down your spine as you grinned, relieved he wanted this as much as you. 

You grabbed the hem of your shirt with has come untucked from your skirt ages ago, and pulled it over your head, flinging it to the side. You had no idea where it went, but you could hear it hit the floor. Shimmying off the bed and quickly as you could, you yanked your skirt down and stepped out of it by climbing back on the bed. But with only one knee on it, Davey slid his hand up the inside of your thigh, running his index finger across the middle of your damp underwear, making you moan lewdly. Davey stared at you with a smirk, asking you, “wet already?” Huffing a little at the silly question, you replied shortly, “can you blame me?” Davey couldn’t help but laugh at your attitude, and shrugged in a way showing that he really couldn’t blame you, he was in the same boat after all. 

Settling down again again on either side of Davey’s hip, you could feel exactly how hard he was under you, just two thin scraps of fabric separating the two of you. Bracing one hand on his thigh, and one on his chest, you slid your warm core backwards and forwards against his stiff cock, the friction eliciting groans and gasps from the both of you. Soon you fell into a rhythm of snapping your hips forward as Davey bucked his up to yours, profanities strung in the air. Without warning Davey lurched up and wrapped his arms around your waist, his mouth meeting yours in a fiery kiss you wouldn’t have expected from the quiet young man sharing a bar top with you earlier tonight. 

His fingers ghosted up your spine to where your bra was clasped - you couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to succeed at this (prompting questions from you about exactly how many other women he’d done this with), or if he’d end up flush faced and embarrassed (prompting questions about if you were the first woman he was doing this with). After a few fumbles of pulling the fastenings the wrong way, he got the plain and practical bra off you, slipping the straps off your shoulders and allowing it to fall into his lap between the top of you. Davey moved his mouth down your neck, biting hard at the soft skin just where your hair stopped growing under your ear, making you hiss in pain and pleasure, and moving further down. Your eyes were squeezed shut and your hands tangled in his hair when you could feel his teeth scrape over your nipple. An involuntary moan of “oh fuck yes!” escaped your lips as you instinctively arched your chest into his mouth. A warm hand on your back locked you there, unable to move and he bit and kissed and sucked your chest. At one particularly hard bite you pulled his hair hard enough to yank him away, accompanied with Davey crying out at the sudden jolt. You kissed him to stop the noise, nothing but breathy moans and soft grunts filling your tiny room.

Pulling yourself away from his kiss, you leant down to his ear, neither completely asking nor telling him, “please let me fuck you.” Davey chuckled a little at that, looking up at your expectant face and answering, “it would be my pleasure.” A grin spread across your face, grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing yourself up so you could lie next to him on the bed and shimmy your underwear off from where they were sticking to you. “Good, because that would’ve been really awkward if not!” Davey followed your lead, slipping his briefs off and flinging them in the approximate direction of his discarded clothes. You couldn’t lie, he looked pretty good. Lean, but not thin, marks you left blossoming on his chest, a small trail of hair leading down to a leaking cock of decent length and width. You knew he was going to fill you up, but he wouldn’t hurt. And hey, if you bit your lip a little bit at the sight of this gorgeous man on your bed, he probably wasn’t one to judge. 

Slowly dragging your eyes up his body, your eyes met his a few seconds later, when he had finished taking in the view of you. “So…” you drawled, rolling onto your side and tracing your fingers across a couple of his ribs. “How are we gonna do this?” He smirked, sliding a hand down from your shoulder blade, following your spine, to cup your bare ass in his hand. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself on top of me before, why stop now?” You answered his question with a sly smile, reaching over to the small set of drawers built into the small bed frame, and pulling out a blue fold package. The sound of the packing ripping open filled the air, in start juxtaposition to both of your steady, if not if intensified, breathing. You slowly rolled the see-through latex down his hard dick and he outright whined. This was the first time you properly touched him all night, and if he was anywhere as sensitive as you knew you were, you’d be a whining, keening mess too.

Swinging a leg over him and lining up your wet pussy with him, you bent down to kiss Davey as you sank down onto his cock. The kiss turned into moaning as you felt yourself being filled up, and sitting back after biting his lip in farewell to ensure he was buried deep inside you. Rocking backwards and forwards, making small circles with your hips you could feel exactly how much he was stretching you, hitting your cervix if you angled your hips forward enough. God, Davey felt amazing. The man in question had screwed up his eyes, arching his head back in pleasuring, the last breath of desperate keen dancing on his lips. You could feel his finger nails sinking into your hips, knowing that there would be red crescent moons left indented on your skin, and you loved it. 

You raised your hips up slightly, using your things to push you up, sliding halfway up his erection, and sinking back down until you were flush against his hips. You could feel his hair tickling your clitoris and it felt like heaven on earth. Davey muttered a barely audible sentence, you would’ve missed it if you weren’t staring at the blissed-out expression on his face. “Please go faster.” You smiled, parroting back what he said earlier. “It would be my pleasure.” Placing your hands on the pillow on either side of his head, you leant forward for more leverage. At the same time, he bent his legs with his feet flat on the bed so he could pound up into you. The two of you set a steady pace, syncing up your bounces with Davey’s pounding and you honestly hadn’t felt this alive in months, maybe even a year. 

The air was thick with the smell of sweat, the sounds of skin against skin, and screams of each other’s names on your tongues. Thank god for the soundproofing. Soon your legs started to get tired and you were panting hard. Davey sensed your fatigue, moving his grip from punishing your hips to holding your ass up and starting a relentless pace, slamming his hips up into yours. You cried out, his cock pushing against your g-spot and cervix on each stroke, an intense mixture of pleasure and pain that caused your arms to collapse. You managed to catch yourself just in time, falling onto your elbows beside Davey’s head, and playing off your temporary weakness as diving into a scorching kiss. Davey’s mouth was filled with the sweet taste of your name and the searing sting of curses about how fucking good you felt on his dick. 

He halted his incessant pace and cupped your face in his hand, gentling pushing your lips away from his. Davey whispered “lie down” to you, withdrawing his cock from you. A sudden feeling of emptiness rushed to you, and you let out an involuntary whine at the absence of Davey in you that you had gotten used to at a frightening fast rate. Pulling you down to his side, he stopped your whine with a softly kiss and a caress of your cheek, rolling you onto your back with a comment of “I know baby, but it’ll be worth it.” Baby, you could get used to that. 

Gently pushing your knees apart, Davey settled between them and made a sweeping gaze up and down your body. You would be self-conscious if you didn’t pick up on the lust and want in his eyes, and his utterance of “oh my god, fuck” didn’t hurt either. He slowly dipped his head and you could feel his tongue drag slowly across your cunt and it triggered an especially loud groan of Davey’s name. Spurred on by your enthusiasm, Davey grabbed hold of your thighs and flattened his tongue against your cunt, flicking the tip against the opening that he was moments ago pounding into. Your fingers gripped his hair, pulling his hot breath away from your ever sensitive pussy. “Fuck me, Davey.” You locked eyes with him, pleading him to stop his pin-point stimulation. 

Crawling up the bed, he grabbed his dick in his hand, you tilting your hips up towards him so he could sink deep inside your slick warmth. He leant down and bit your shoulder to muffle his moan and god it felt good to have him back. Adjusting to the new position, Davey started trying out different angles to bury his cock in you. Some caused his hip bones to dig into you - much more pain than pleasure. Others caused his to slip out if he pulled too far back. It felt good but not quite right. Out of frustration, Davey took a break just to kiss you. Tongues colliding and the distinctive salty taste of sweat mingled in the kiss, with hair being pulled and teeth scraping against teeth. One of your legs wrapped around Davey’s waist when you got restless with the lack of movement lower than your shoulders, bucking your pussy up to the base of his cock. 

Davey was spurred on by your sudden movement, leaning back and grabbing your calf slung behind him . Confused as to why he would grab your calf out of all things, you had to ask. “What are you do- OH!” In grabbing your leg it meant he could move your ankle to his shoulder, and slammed deep into you. You cried out in pleasure as you felt exactly how deep his penetration was and frankly, you could die a happy woman right there and then. Davey smirked, seeing your pleasure. It felt pretty damn good for him too, balls-deep in a beautiful woman crying out beneath him. With a couple of grunts and a few curses, he managed to swing your other ankle onto his free shoulder, causing you to scream his name. If you had a noise complaint slipped under your door tomorrow morning by the operator of the building, it would definitely be worth it.

The dildo and vibrator hidden in your closet could never compare to the feeling of being so full, having a strong warm body above you, and the sound of balls slapping against your ass. You reached up, holding Davey’s neck and kissing his neck, kissing away the salty drips of sweat making their way down his neck. You could hear his breathing becoming more jagged, muttering “fuck” or “shit” every few seconds, interspersed with moans and grunts. He growled in your ear “I’m gonna, oh, fuck, gonna cum”, and you simply purred back, “cum baby”, and sharply bit down on his earlobe. 

His hips snapped into yours once, twice, and a shuddering shout of your name accompanied the tell-tale contractions that Davey’s body was riding out his bliss. You lay down and stared in awe at the slack-jawed man above you. A few hours ago, he seemed like a bookish, quiet guy who intrigued you enough to strike up a conversation with him. If only the you who walked into that bar could see you now. Suddenly aware that you were analysing his face, Davey’s blush intensified, and leant down to kiss you. It was soft, caring, missing the heat and lust that his kisses held barely a minute ago. You stayed like that for a few moments, waiting until Davey had calmed down enough to pull out of you.

Again, you whined when he left, placing a hand on his back as he sat on the edge of your bed, pulling the condom off himself. You traced where muscles met bone under his skin, the mattress creaking slightly as he went to drop the condom in the bin. He quickly joined you again, lying nose to nose as his fingers ran up and down your arm gently. “Want me to finish you?” he asked, noting your lack of orgasm. Honestly, you couldn’t give a shit, that sex felt fucking amazing regardless of if you ‘finished’ or not. “No, I’m good.” An easy smile spread across his face as he pulled you in for another kiss.

You didn’t know what the protocol was, if you should ask him to leave or tell him to stay or if there was an acceptable amount of time had to pass before either of those topics would be broached, but you didn’t really care. You had a cute guy in your bed and you just collectively blew each other’s minds, and that was enough for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this so I hope it wasn't too painful. Feel free to tell me what you thought below, or come talk to me on tumblr, @this-is-big-lady :)


End file.
